Dream
by leopardlilly
Summary: Norma and Norman confess their love for each other. Feel free to post constructive criticisms; supposed to be one shot but I'll write more if there's a request
1. Chapter 1

The atmosphere in Norman's room was gloomy and filled with silence, the oil lamp barely lit up the cheerless space. Just on the foot of his bed sat Norma on a rocker; it's wooden base creaking against the floor as Norma slowly swayed the chair back and forth. She tapped her fingers gently on the armrest, her nervousness and fear still occupies her head, imagining all the possible scenarios of what her son has gone through when Nick Ford kidnapped him. Norma's longing eyes stared at him the whole time he was peacefully sleeping on his bed.

"Norman" Her voice vibrated through out the whole room.

It's 11pm and sleep hasn't come her way yet. Norma looked exhausted, she's famished, and her dress unkempt, the past few days had been a roller coaster ride for her. But now that he's finally here, the last thing she wants is to keep her son away from her sight.

"I'm here Norman. Everything's okay now."

Norma stood, walked towards Norman, and she knelt on the floor beside his bed. Norma placed her right arm on his cheek, gently caressed it with her thumb as she carefully examined the bruises under his left eye. Norman's face was pale, his wounds still fresh and his lips are dry.

"I don't know what I'll do without you. I honestly don't know."

The pain she felt when she was raped by her brother and Keith Summers, the abuse from Norman's dad and Shelby- she managed to endure every single pain inflicted to her and that made her numb. But the emptiness she felt when he was missing was totally unbearable. The thought of Norman being beaten helplessly because of her just crushed her heart into pieces. It was like nothing she has ever felt before. It felt a hundred times worse.

Tears about to fall from the edge of her eyes. She raised her left hand and started threading his hair. She leaned even closer to him, and her elbows anchored on the mattress as she remained in a kneeling position against the hard wood floor.

"Had I stayed that night I would've been there to protect you."

"I am so sorry Norman. I never should have left that night. I slept with George to forget you. I'm sorry Norman." She cried as she raised her voice with an attempt to wake him up this time.

When Sheriff Romero rescued him from "the box" and brought him home, he never spoke to his mother. Norman's eyes full of anger, his glare to his mother screams of distrust. Norman looked so exhausted but his face looked fierce, as if he's about to kill a lion. But he immediately went to his room, slammed the door to her face, fell onto his bed and slept, without saying a single word to Norma despite her attempt to open up to him.

"Sorry." She muttered once again. Her voice shaky.

Norma stood up from kneeling, and sat at the edge of the bed beside Norman. This time, Norma leaned even closer to him, positioned her mouth over his ear, and whispered:

"I love you so much Norman. I love you."

Tears streamed down from her eyes, and it fell onto Norman's cheek.

She stared at his face and placed her right hand on his chest. His face still unexpressive, but she can feel his heart beat faster every second- it's as if his heart reacts to her words, but his body remains unmoved. He's still sleeping.

Norma threaded his hair with her fingers, and cupped his cheeks. The heat of her palms on his face, and her fingers circle his lips.

"I won't lie to you ever again. I promise."

She leaned, her face inches away from him. She tilted her head and kissed him from his forehead... slowly moving towards his right cheek... before darting a glance to his lips.

She closed her eyes and kissed his lips softly, her palms still caressing his face. It was a lingered gentle kiss- her lips move slow on his still lips and she pressed it even deeper, her breath is warm. She loves him more than her own self. To kiss him was the only way she could think of to express her love to him at this moment. But it just proved that she loves him more than just being her own son. It was wrong but she needs him now more than ever.

Her breathing became hitched, and she pulled her lips away from his.

But suddenly, she felt the heat of his hand at the back of her neck, holding her tightly as if to stop her from pulling back from the kiss.

"Mother..." He mumbles and Norman's eyes were open.

Norma's bright blue eyes widened with shock. Little did she know that he was aware the whole time she was kissing him.

"You love me?" he lifted himself to sit up next to Norma, his hand sliding from the back of her neck to caressing her cheeks.

"Norman" her voice is soft and sincere.

"That was the only thing I've wanted from you Mother. I've always wanted to... " he paused and he shook his head to recall his memory.

"I had a dream. I saw myself running in the woods, looking out for you, screaming your name. I was lost and I couldn't find you. And then I heard your voice but I didn't see you. You said Goodbye. Your voice still lingered in my head."

Norman moved closer... and closer to her that they gently rubbed noses. Norma placed her hands on his shoulders as they locked eyes.

"I missed you so much. But I am always here Norman. I will always be with you. You don't have to worry."

"But you left me for George that night!" he raised the tone of his voice as he gave her a baleful glare. Tears were about to drop from the edge of his eyes but he's still confused and angry. However, this time, something's keeping him from pushing her away. He has never been this close to her before, gazing at her piercing blue eyes, feeling the warmth of her breath, inhaling her sweet scent.

"You are the only person I love. Nobody could have me but you." said Norma.

"Promise me."

"I promise." Norma kissed his cheek, and embraced him tightly but he remains still.

"Prove it to me Mother."

She released him from her tight embrace. She was left speechless after realizing what he meant.

"I've always wanted to kiss you Mother. I felt your lips brushed against mine when I was on a trance and then I woke up from my nightmare. I need you more than anything in this world."

Norman moved up the last half inch so their lips could touch. He closed the gap between their mouths with that sentence and he closed his eyes as he deepened the kiss. Norma remained motionless, it gave her chills down to her spine. She knew it was wrong, but her heart didn't want to resist. Still perplexed at the fact that their "need" for each other was mutual. She thought it was unrequited but his kiss assured his undying love for her.

He sucked on her bottom lip as he threaded her blonde hair. Norman was aggressive as ever, and he felt the heat below his belly. Norma gaped her mouth as he deepened the kiss, brushing her sweet lips with his tongue. Their tongues danced in their mouths.

Norma wrapped her arms around his shoulder, while he pulled back from her lips to kiss her neck. He has always missed her smell. She was unlike Bradley and Cody. Her distinctive sweet scent lured him every time they embraced before; he couldn't keep himself whenever he's beside her. Her fragrance added a further spur to his aggressiveness.

His hands rush to unbutton her floral blouse, exposing her flawless skin. He unhooked her bra, allowing her breasts to spring free and he buried his face between them, slowly teasing them with his tongue.

Norma reclined as he kissed her passionately, his lips moved from her chest to her belly; his hands trying to reach for her skirt and dragged them upwards, before removing her undies. He teased his fingers on her belly, then slowly moved down until his fingers touch it between her legs.

Norma heaved. She can't believe this is actually happening. She's stunned at the sight of Norman on top of her. This was like a dream she always wanted to have- to be with Norman, and to share this special moment with the person she truly loves.

Norman's vigorous, aroused, and desperate; at the same time, dazed by her beauty. He paused to stare at her eyes.

"I love you Norma."

"I love you too. I would die without you. We're like the same person."

Those words reassured his trust for her. That sweet gentle kiss he felt as he woke up a few moments ago was enough to make him believe in her again.

"I missed you so much Norman."

_Our love for each other is genuine and unbreakable._

Norman sealed their mouths once again, while his left hand pulled the back of her right thigh to wrap her leg around his waist and she spread her legs wide. He swiftly pulled his whole body towards her and thrusted it inside her deeply. She panted as her hands crumple the sheet of the bed. She felt him hard as a rock inside of her. His hips maneuvered the rhythm, his pace moved faster and faster until they climaxed, and Norma let out loud repetitive moans. He buried his face on her neck, their bodies damped in sweat. Norman was breathing through his teeth.

"I love you Norma."

"I love you too."

They both got lost in the moment.


	2. Chapter 2: Gnarled Thoughts

Dream Chapter 2:

The night was cold and foggy, nothing but the sound of a doleful cry filled Norman's head with sheer terror. An eerie wind whistled through the woods, and her wails vibrated on his ears sending shivers down to his spine. He ran as fast as he could, stomping through the mud and pushing away the branches to clear his path. His vision was hazy but he knew that he was getting closer to her as the wails seemed louder with each step. His heart beat rapidly having realized that it was a familiar voice desperately crying for his help. His adrenaline clouded his mind with nervousness that he immediately lost his attention. He stumbled as his foot was caught between the gnarled roots of the oak tree. Face down to the ground, Norman screamed in pain when his brow hit the rock. He shook his head to remind himself of his goal but surprisingly, he can no longer hear her cry of anguish. Norman slowly tried to lift his head up, his vision still blurry from the fall.

The atmosphere was dark, but his eyes widened at the gleam of silver light from the full moon that caught her face. She was pale, stone cold and lifeless. But he felt even more terrified each second, when his eyes examined the whole view- a tall man in brown plaid shirt embraced her lifeless body as blood dripped from what it looks like a slit in her throat. The man embraced her body, weeping, asking for forgiveness while his left hand held a knife.

Norman stood feet away from them, but he froze as his eyes finally caught a better view of them. His knees trembled and his body shook with sweat. He could feel his heart being hammered and his stomach being twisted.

He saw a version of himself embracing a lifeless Norma.

* * *

Norman's body continuously shivered, and he was breathing through his teeth as he regained his consciousness when he opened his eyes. His body was spread-eagled on the bed mattress. That recurring nightmare has been haunting him for several days. It's been a while since he last had a good night's sleep without interruption, always waking up at 4am. It felt very real and horrifying but he felt even worse when the cold wind passed from the open window, floating through his entire room.

The entire room was dark, but he let out a sigh of relief when he rolled his body to the other side of the bed, feeling warmth from her tight embrace. She's there beside him and he felt secured. Her breath is warm, far from the stone cold and lifeless Norma he saw in his dreams.

She was still sleeping but she unknowingly wrapped her arms around his waist, and tucked her head on his chest. His lower lip trembled when he stared at her and realized that they were both naked. The blanket covered only half of their bodies that Norman can't help but drift his eyes downwards, gazing lustfully on her breasts. His fingers caressed her back moving upwards to thread her blonde hair.

"You're very beautiful, Mother." He said.

Minutes have passed but he still can't take his eyes away from her, adoring her perfect face, her flawless skin and the curves of her body. He watched her sleep peacefully; his mind recalled that hot moment they shared the night before. It happened so fast that he lost his energy in just a matter of minutes, and then he fell on top of her instantly after climaxing. Such a shame he wasn't able to ask her if she enjoyed that moment as much as he did, before he fell into deep sleep. He was too needy and selfish, he thought.

Norman circled his fingers on her still lips, and he felt heat spiraling below his belly. His erection formed a tent under the blanket.

"Maybe I'm too obsessed with you." He had the urge to kiss her from her breasts up to her luscious lips, and he wanted to wake her up, but what's left of his conscience resisted.

"I love you so much mother." He said.

But he never wanted to take advantage of her body. He wouldn't take it away without her permission. The sex they had last night was one of the most unforgettable moments he shared with Norma, right after they confessed their undying love for each other. But he knows for himself that he shouldn't ask for more than what happened to them.

"But for how long?" he asked. He cupped her face with his hand, staring longingly on her face. He knows that he's a ticking time bomb, about to explode anytime. That part of himself that he couldn't quite understand would definitely tear their relationship to pieces. He knows that he could turn into a monster, as his recurring nightmares reminded him of what he's capable of- he could hurt anyone, even Norma.

Norman reached for her chin to lift her head up slowly, and then kissed her lips deeply before pulling back.

"Thank you for everything." He whispered to her ears. Just the thought of Norma being beside him all the time was something he was grateful for. She surrendered herself completely to him last night, and it was more than just sex, he thought to himself.

"I love you more than my own life Mother."

Norman stood up from the bed, completely nude. Then he pulled the blanket from her belly up to her shoulders to cover her body, before kissing her forehead.

* * *

It was 5am and Norman sat at his desk beside the bed. It was his first time to observe her this way, and he let out a big smile on his face as he looked at her in awe of her beauty. Norma still looks a goddess even when she's sleeping.

He held two sheets of paper in his hands. He read his "To Do" list silently.

"Make breakfast for Norma. Dance with Norma. Take Norma to a date." Norman folded the list into two and kept it inside his bag.

Then, he reached for the red pen and the second sheet to write.

_Mother, I made this little bird for you. I will always love you and we will always be part of each other. _

_Goodbye._

_-Norman_


	3. Chapter 3: Crowd

Norma was awakened as the sun shone brightly through the window, the curtains were tied, and the heat of the rays lingered over her face. She reached for the clock and it was a quarter past 8am, much later than the routine she got used to. Norma followed a strict early morning schedule for the past 19 years, and she always started off her day by making a hearty breakfast for Norman and his dad. But this morning, it was rather quite unusual that the alarm was turned off, and that her body refused to wake itself up at 6am. The past few days were quite exhausting for her, but last night with Norman totally drained what's left of her remaining energy. She didn't want to miss breakfast, but at least now she realized that the extended sleep had invigorated her.

She rose from her bed and her eyes caught her reflection on the mirror, her body nude. "At 40…" she thought, "it's unbelievable I could still turn on a guy half my age. When was the last time I had sex?" She leaned even closer to the mirror and saw hickeys on her neck. Last night was painful, quick, and her body was very tired, she recalled; but it felt different and special- they were so desperate that neither of them lasted long- she let out a beautiful smile, as she knows that her body and soul loved every single part of it.

Norma opened her closet to pull out a pair of matching black undergarments. But she later realized that her blue satin robe she always put beside her vanity mirror was missing.

My alarm clock and my robe… what is he up to?

She flashed an amusing expression, and she grinned from ear to ear.

"Norman!" She belted out and hurried downstairs.

"What is that?" she said. Norma could smell that pungent burning odor even from the stairs.

"Breakfast is ready in five minutes!" Norman shouted confidently. He was way too focused on the stove that he didn't notice that she was just right there behind him.

"Oh Norman, I should be the one doing this!" she said before she untied her apron he wore around his waist, before grabbing his right arm.

"Did you sleep well? I turned off your alarm so you…" Norman said as he tilted his head to look at her, but his jaw dropped when his eyes caught her body. She was wearing nothing but a matching lacy black bra and underwear.

"Where is my robe Norman?"

"You look… go… gorgeous Mother." He said. His face flushed; he wasn't supposed to look at her breasts and downwards but he can't help it. His glance lingered for a moment at the curves of her body. He was almost too embarrassed to even stare back at her eyes.

"Maybe hiding her robe was a bad idea? I wont be able to finish cooking for her if she distracts me like this." he thought to himself. Since when did Norma become so adventurous to walk around the house like that? Norman hid her robe, but he was more than surprised to see her play along with his game. She could've worn a shirt to cover her body instead of wearing those seductive undies.

Norma chuckled at the flush on his face, and she could feel his hands shaking. "Since when did Norman become so thoughtful like this?" she thought to herself. There was a very awkward silence that filled the air. Norma immediately grabbed the spatula from his hand.

"Honey, your pancakes are burning." She muttered. She flipped the pancakes but it was dry and burnt, bubbles have formed over the top. A silly grin formed on her face.

"Oh.. I… I.. but I still have eggs and bacon for you." Norman replied with a smile. Cooking was never his forte, but at least he tried. This maybe his last; and he was a disappointed with himself at his failed attempt to make a perfect breakfast for Norma.

"The pancakes were burning even before I got here!" she said.

"But Norman, this is so nice of you. I really appreciate it."

"I love to cook for you." He replied.

"Now, where is my robe?" she asked.

"After we have breakfast?" Norman smiled suggestively.

"Fine. I'll just have to clean this mess, and I'll be the one to cook for us. The pancakes won't take long." She said.

"That's not what I meant Mother." Norman hugged her from behind; his arms wrapped around her waist, his fingers caressing the soft skin of her belly, and he gently kissed her back.

Norma turned around to face him. "Norman, honey, not this time. What if someone sees us?" she said as she locked eyes with him. She cupped her hands on his cheeks, and then kissed his forehead.

Norman released himself from her embrace, and stepped back. "Then why are you… almost nude?" Norman said with a childish tone as he stepped back even further, away from Norma. Then, he opened the wooden cupboard to reach for the satin blue cloth he hid inside it.

"Come and get it Mother!" He shouted cheerfully, his right hand waving her robe above his head, and he ran.

"Norman!" Norma took the cue, and chased him towards the living room. She ran as fast as she could, and she managed to grab his arms. It was such a lively amusement for both of them that they burst out in uncontrollable laughter the whole time they were chasing each other across the living room. It was like playing hide and seek with the 6 year old Norman once again.

"Got you!" Norma gasped for air as she tightened her grip on his arm.

Norman fumbled and swayed slightly on his feet as he continued to laugh, his arms still waving so as to not accept the defeat. Norma grabbed him by his waist, but he immediately lost his balance, and they stumbled. They both fell on the floor. Norma found herself on top of him, her legs spread at either side of his waist.

"Ouch!" The back of his head hit the floor.

"Are you alright Norman?"

She was about to stand up but he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Don't move mother." He commanded and she remained on top of him. He stared at her piercing blue eyes, her blonde hair covering her face and it brushed his cheeks.

Norma chuckled. "I got the robe! Game over Norman. I won!"

"You always win." He said.

"How was I last night Mother?" he said, his tone sounded serious, shifting the mood from cheerful to relaxed. Norman caressed her cheeks with his fingers.

"You were great." She said.

"You're lying. I was quick and I slept immediately. And this morning, I even failed to make you the perfect breakfast. I promise I'll make it up to you this evening." He said.

"This evening?" She asked.

"I want to take you out on a date Norma Bates."

"Norman… don't call me Norma, I'm your mother! And you don't have to do this. Just you being here beside me is enough. Last night was… amazing." Oh the irony she thought- her son, her lover. But she leaned her head downwards to kiss his forehead and then his cheeks.

"I insist. Thank you for everything MOTHER. This is the least thing I could do for you. Last night was so wonderful but I want to make it more special for the two of us." Like a celebration, last night was like a wedding vow as they confessed their love for each other and crossed the line, he thought.

"And now you're asking me on a date, when I'm here on top of you? How romantic." She laughed.

" I love you." He whispered and he stole a soft kiss.

"I love you too Norman." She stared at his eyes. Then, she gently kissed his cheeks before she attempted to stand up from kneeling.

Norman's face turned red once again as he felt heat below his belly. He grabbed her by the waist, he shifted his body so that he's on top of her now.

"What are you doing?"

Norman moved his head inches closer to her so that their lips could touch.

"Having breakfast." He smiled as he threaded her hair.

Norma chuckled. "I thought you said we'll make it special this evening."

"Can hardly wait. But now, I couldn't get enough of you."

Norman sealed their heads with a kiss as she gaped her mouth and their tongues danced inside. Norman started pulling down the strap of her bra, and he cupped her breast with his hand. She squirmed when she felt his erection pressed against her leg.

Norma shook her head and pulled away from the kiss. But Norman, as aggressive as last night, continued kissing her neck.

"Norman, honey, not this time, it's too early. What if somebody sees us. Emma's at the motel office and she could be up here any minute now. Or the sheriff or Dylan could be here and…."

Norman pulled back to stare at her blue eyes. For a second, Norman remembered that horrible dream and the letter he made. He felt even more desperate. His eyes longing, and a frown on his face appeared.

"I love you mother. I need you now… not later… not tomorrow. It's always you and me, I don't' care about them."

"Norman…"

He buried his face between her breasts.

Part of her didn't wanted to stop him from whatever he's doing, but the heat of his embrace made her succumb to his desire. Norma was quite surprised with his behavior; little did she know that the innocent and awkward boy she raised is as controlling and aggressive as a lion in bed.

Just when he was about to unbuckle his belt after he pulled her panties aside, they suddenly heard a knock on the front door. Startled, Norma quickly pushed him aside to reach for her undies and robe.

"I told you!" She said as she hurriedly stood up and brushed her hair with her fingers.

"I'll get the door."

"No. Go upstairs and take care of that." Norma commanded, staring at his erection.

"Love is absolutely not a thing to be kept a secret, unless it's as fucked up as our mother-son relationship. How long do we have to hide?" He thought to himself as he walked up the stairs, disappointed.

"Dylan!" Her face lightened up when she opened the door and saw her eldest son.

"How's Norman?" Dylan said as he entered the house.

"Hmmm. He's upstairs, resting." Norma said while her hands tried to pull up the robe to her neck to cover the hickeys. She let out a little smirk on her face when she recalled what happened last night.

Dylan and Sheriff Romero rescued him from "the box" yesterday afternoon. "Norman was mad at me but when _it _happened last night, everything's changed. And now I can't believe he's actually recovered that fast, and energetic to do it once again early this morning." She thought to herself.

Norma thinks about Norman most, if not, all the time, but for once, she shifted her focus to Dylan as he entered the house.

"Everything's going to be fine now. Nick Ford is dead." He said while he head towards the stairs to go to Norman's room. Norma reached for his hand and he turned around to look at her.

"Dylan. I… I just want to say… Thank you." Norma said sincerely, and she cupped his face with her hand. Dylan's face devoid of emotions, unwilling to digest the words that come from her mouth. He knows he's still mad at her, but part of his heart melted when he heard a genuine gratitude from her.

"I don't want you to get hurt. I don't want you to ever get hurt." Tears about to fall from her eyes.

"If not for you, I wouldn't have Norman back." She continued. His face remained stoic.

"Of course, it has always been about Norman. You're happy to see me? Because I saved your favorite son's ass." He thought to himself.

Dylan was about to turn his back on her when she stepped in closer to him and embraced him tightly.

"I wouldn't give you up for anything. I love you... I love you Dyl..." She cried on his shoulders and he stood there frozen.

"Mother." A voice interrupted them before Dylan could respond to Norma. Norman stood at the top of the stairs, and he walked down towards them.

"Norman. Are you alright now?" Dylan asked as Norma immediately pulled herself from Dylan's embrace.

"I've been better." Norman said, but his eyes lingered at Norma's face and he saw tears dripping from her eyes. He clenched his fists. He knows that he's jealous, most definitely, he's selfish. "She's all mine."

"You don't have to worry about anything Dylan, Mother takes care of me." He told him coldly.

Norman wrapped his arms around her waist but Norma tried to push them away from her back.

"The main reason why I came over here… I have three tickets to Montreal." Dylan said, almost hesitantly. All his life he felt like an outsider but Norma's embrace made him feel that he's part of this family. What's worse than being lost? Living alone once again. Dylan needs them, but they need him too. "I'm they're savior. I saved their asses twice." He thought.

"With everything that happened, there's no reason for you to stay here in White Pine Bay. Come with me, please." Dylan can't believe that he's actually begging in front of them.

"Three is a crowd." Norman thought to himself and he balefully glared at Norma.

"They're making it even harder for me. They're making me choose." she thought to herself and she sighed.

"Dylan, I really appreciate it, but I'm fine here with Norman. Everything's gonna be good. Nick Ford is dead. It's over. WE can start over."

"We- Just me and Norma. We can do whatever we want in this house. One less person to worry about." Norman thought and a little smirk appeared on his face.

Dylan felt his heart being crushed.

Of course, it has always been about you and Norman.


	4. Chapter 4: Blue Eyes

Norma had been very busy the whole afternoon at the motel. She didn't expect the influx of guests coming in. Summer in White Pine Bay's already over but it seemed that the families have decided to flock here for a last minute vacation before school officially starts. There were tons of housekeeping and cleaning to do, and Norma thought that she could definitely use Emma's help; she regrets allowing her to go home early this morning but Norman insisted on asking her to do so. She knew that Emma was a little offended with how he suddenly sent her away; but surprisingly, Norman didn't care about her at all. Emma's hazel brown eyes glaring at them, her feet stomping against the gravel when she stepped out of the room without saying a word.

After the last occupants had already settled in, Norma went back to the motel office.

"Where the hell is Norman?" He's been out the whole afternoon. He didn't even help her run the motel today. She slouched at the chair to rest, and tilted her head upwards to look at the ceiling. She closed her eyes and a smirk formed on her face at the thought of Norman on top of her.

Norma recalled what happened this morning- he turned off my alarm clock, cooked burnt pancakes, hid my robe, we were about to have "breakfast"; she felt a little giddy after remembering that Norman promised to take her out for a special date this evening.

The silence that filled the office was shortly interrupted when Norma heard boisterous laughter from just outside of room 3.

"Mommy, wait for me!" A couple and their kids took their fishing tackles with them as they got inside their car.

Norma peeped through the blinds of the office window, staring fixedly at the happy couple and their cheerful kids.

"A happy family." She sighed. Norma felt a twinge of jealousy, confusion. It pierced right through her heart. Hell, she didn't even know what it feels like to have one, to be a part of one. All her childhood, she's been seeking to fulfill that emptiness. But now that she's got the motel, the house, Norman- she wouldn't trade these for anything. Everything's gonna be fine, she reassured herself.

A sudden realization struck her. "Dylan, I'm sorry." Norma recalled how Dylan almost knelt in front of them, begging them to move with him to Montreal this morning.

"I didn't want it to be more complicated for you and Norman." She cried.

She knows that Dylan's the strongest among them, while Norman's unstable. "Norman needed me the most." That baleful glare in Norman's eyes didn't approve of Dylan's plan, and she knows for herself that her refusal is the best for the three of them. Dylan left the house without saying anything, his face unexpressive, but Norma can tell that Dylan definitely felt betrayed and defeated.

"But, Norman's everything to me, he's all I need, and I will stay with him forever." She thought to herself as she wiped the tears from her eyes. As selfish as it sounds, but it's only the two of us together.

Her eyes were still fixated at the family, until she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She slid it out and glanced at the message:

"Mother, please come up at the house now. I have a surprise for you."

Norma hurriedly ran outside the motel office, passing by the family as they got inside their car. She stopped for a second to glance at them, then waved her hands as a friendly gesture.

"Enjoy!" she said to the family.

* * *

"Norman!" she screamed, excited to see his surprise.

He isn't in the living room, the kitchen, and the basement.

"Norman honey, where are you?" Norma headed upstairs towards his room. His door was locked.

"Norman?"

She then proceeded towards her room, and her eyes widened with surprise as she saw a blue halter dress spread on her bed. She smiled from ear to ear as she held the dress on her hand, touching the beaded halter and the beautifully draped corset with her finger. The fabric was so soft as it was cotton, her most favorite cloth. "This is quite expensive. "How did he…."? She thought to herself.

Of course Norman knew everything her mother liked. She's the epitome of class; fashionable and carefree, a luxurious black and tight but comfy cotton dress would definitely fit her. Norman's a momma's boy. Quite a dying breed as they call it.

On the other side of the bed was a small piece of paper. Norma barely noticed it because the dress first caught her attention.

She read it. "Mother, I'll be there at 8. Be ready. Love you."

Norma hurriedly undressed, took a shower, then lathered lotion on her body from her foot up to her neck, sprayed her and Norman's favorite perfume, before fitting the blue dress. She sat on front of her vanity mirror to apply make-up, light brown eye shadow to make her icy blue eyes pop. Her eyes were his weakness, and it melts his soul

"A simple lip gloss would do. I don't want Norman running around outside with my red lipstick smothered all over his mouth." Norma giggled.

She heard the doorbell and walked downstairs.

* * *

He was anxious the whole afternoon, walking around the posh boutique for half an hour looking for the right dress that fits Norma. "Will it fit? Does this suit her?" She needs a luxurious one, something that fits her beauty. A new one, that is. When was the last time she bought something for herself? She always wore the same cheap floral dresses, but of course, she still manages to look gorgeous and classy.

White Pine Bay is a small town, and everybody knew everybody. Norman rarely went in this upper-class neighborhood so they probably don't know who he is. But he knew their eyes scrutinize him every time his hands lifted a dress from the hangers.

"For whom?" an old lady, probably in her 40's but a little older than Norma approached him uninvited.

"Ugh…hmmm… a present for my girlfriend." Norman replied hoping she wouldn't ask more. Why the fuck is everyone in this town so nosy.

"But it seems like you're having a hard time choosing one."

"Uhmm. Yeah." Norman said.

"I figured I'd help you, sweet and thoughtful young man. A dying breed." She laughed.

"Here… A classy, billowy dress can do no wrong for a woman's figure." She handed out to him.

"This is nice. But…" he almost said hesitantly. "But... I want something sexier for her." He sounded bashful, but he admitted he needed help from this woman.

She smiled. "I get you, naughty boy. Elegance with a splash of sexiness! What's her favorite color?" she asked.

"Naughty boy?" Norman thought to himself and he smiled sarcastically. He already hated this nosy woman.

"Blue, the color of her eyes." Norman said. His favorite too.

"Hmmm. How about this! A blue halter dress! Take it easy… your eyes… once she wears this! She's going be the most beautiful gal wearing this dress." She said.

"Yes! I love it. Perfect. Thank you for helping me…." Norman said as he held the dress. Love at first sight, and he felt excited imagining his mother wearing this dress; tight on her body, wrapped around her beautiful figure.

"Christine. I work for the mayor. And you…?"

"Uhmm. I'm Norman. I'm just visiting my friend who lives in this town." He lied.

"You've probably come a long way to visit this shop. It's got the best fabrics in the whole town. You've got taste young boy." She said as she looked at him from head to toe.

"Thank you for helping me; but I'm in a hurry. I have to go now and meet her. Pleasure to meet you Christine!" he continued. Words coming from his mouth so fast, he wanted to end the conversation with the woman.

"Have a nice day Norman." She said.

* * *

"How do I look?" Norma said as she slowly walked downstairs.

He was at the foot of the stairs. Norman gaped at her in silence, probably took minutes before he got back into his senses.

"You lo…look absolutely beautiful mother. I…I..." Norman stuttered as she looked at her from her hair down to her feet. The knee-length dress fit her body beautifully, and embraced her marvelous curves.

She laughed as she reached for his right hand and caressed it softly.

"Isn't this dress too tight? I think it's a size smaller than my figure. Am I showing too much?" She said as her other hand touched the strap of the dress to her collarbones and cleavage.

"You look perfect mother. Tight? Yes, and I love It." he smiled suggestively as he wrapped his arms around her hips, and tugged her closer to him.

"Oh by the way…" he said as he grabbed the bouquet of flowers tucked inside the back of his pants, and gave it to her.

"This is so sweet Norman. " She said as she smelled the roses, his arms still wrapped around her waist.

Norma read the tag on the bouquet: "I love you so much Mother, more than my own life. You are everything to me."

"I love you too Norman!" she said and they locked eyes for a moment. Her eyes, his weakness.

Norman kissed her cheek, and her neck, breathing her sweet scent as his hands brush her behind.

"Are we going to do it here Norman or..." she stopped him.

"I'm getting too excited. Let's go now." He said as he pulled back from kissing her.

"Wait Norman! Your shirt! It's messy." She said as she held the collar of his shirt and arranged it properly.

"Alright mother." He said.

The evening is just starting. Let's go.


End file.
